Bloody Moon
by Ice Knight Dee
Summary: Kay this is an old story from 2 years ago. Warning, it will contain yaoi, yuri and het. Don't like Don't read. Summary inside. this is a x-over with Bloody Roar.
1. Mistake

AN: I decided to change a few things in my story, If you have any questions please ask. Also this will be Yaoi, Yuri, and Het in later chapters. Don't like Hit the back button. I'm having a vote for the couples it's going to be in the second chapter. I didn't change much just a few things. Hope you like it.  
  
Summary- Usagi gets into trouble with the ZLF. She learns to control her powers and makes new friends. She also finds love, and adventure along the way.  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own either, though I wish I did. I only own my character Rye. He'll be in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 1: Did I make a Mistake?  
  
Usagi Tsukino thought her life was great, until things started to take a turn for the worst. The other senshi where ignoring her for some reason. They had forgotten about her birthday, and about helping her with her homework, even Luna was acting weird. But right now that wasn't her biggest problem, right now she was being chased by some very strong and mean people.  
  
'Oh no what have I gotten myself into this time?' Were her thoughts as she ran from the creatures that where after her.  
  
Usagi ran with all her might to get away, but as hard as she tried they just keep getting closer. Usagi ran into an alleyway 'I hope this thing has an opening at the end. '  
  
She was right it did have an opening, but men and other creatures also blocked it. "Oh no." Usagi couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
One of the men came forward "We believe you are one of us that escaped from Tylon."  
  
Usagi looked at him with pure hatred then bowed her head refusing to look him in the eyes.  
  
"You're Zoanthropes."  
  
The man looked at her with blazing red eyes. "You're good little one. Oh how rude of me my name is Shenlong the leader of the Zoanthrope Liberation Front."  
  
Usagi couldn't believe what was happening 'Why would the ZLF want me? I'm not at all strong. '  
  
As if he could read her thoughts Shenlong answered her question "We have seen the way you're friends and family treat you they hardly notice you're around and they act as if you're going to turn on them." Shenlong said to her. "But we know that you're very strong even though you hardly ever show it, we can see it."  
  
Usagi couldn't believe it he already had her figured out. "So what if I were to go with you what would happen?" Shenlong gave her a look that said ' You already know' but he answered her question anyway "You would be taught how to control your power, and become a very powerful Zoanthrope little rabbit."  
  
Usagi looked at him with sad eyes "I know this is probably a big mistake, but I have a felling that if I go with you I won't have to worry that my friends will find out and I can finally transform again." She said with pain in her voice.  
  
Shenlong nodded his head "Let's go then." He turned and started to walk away. Usagi stayed behind for a minute thinking 'I wonder is this a big mistake.' She thought. 'My heart is telling me to go so I think I should.' Shenlong calling her halted her thoughts. "Usagi come on, we have to go." Usagi looked up and finally got a good look at him, He had mid-back black hair that was in a braid, a few strands of his bang falling into his face, he was also wearing Chinese clothes, so that told Usagi where he was from.  
  
'Wow he's actually kind of cute, Huh were did that come from.' Usagi shook her head trying to clear it of those thoughts.  
  
"Usagi let's go now, don't make me repeat myself again!" Shenlong hollered getting mad fast, 'What is that girl thinking?'  
  
Usagi snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the frustration in his voice "Coming!" She took of running towards him.  
  
When she got to him he did something she would never suspected, he knocked her out by hitting a pressure point. The last thing Usagi saw or her was Shenlong laughing at her.  
  
'This defiantly was a mistake' She thought right before she passed out.  
  
TBC.  
  
There you go a new chapter 1, the next one should be out by out by Saturday give or take a day or two.  
  
Don't be shy tell me what you think. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	2. Rye

Middie: Here's the second chapter, I finished it early. Here are all the things that are going to be put into my story and things that aren't.  
  
1: I'm going to make this a yaoi, yuri, het fic. So if you don't like this there's a little button that says back. If you want flame me I don't care, your flames will just be ignored and/or laughed at.  
  
2: I love Mamoru, so he's going to be a good guy in this fic. Usagi is going to be like a little sister to him, kay. I am NOT going to bash him at all, nor am I going to bash Rei and make her a bad guy. Usagi just had a miss understanding with the other senshi, which will be explained later. I wanted to do something where the they weren't the bad guys and the cause of her leaving.  
  
3: I will be adding the other characters in from the other Bloody Roar games, but the time line is still set in BR2. I'm just gonna bring them in early.  
  
Okay here are the types of Zoanthropes the characters are.  
  
Usagi: Not gonna say yet sorry. It's a secrete, you'll most likely find out next chapter though.  
  
Mamoru: A black and grey wolf, I can see him as one.  
  
Rei: A phoenix like Chronos. She does have a fire bird attack.  
  
Haruka: Fox, don't ask. She's brown and white.  
  
My character Rye: Half beast like Uriko except black and white. Colors kinda like Shenlong's. He has Black short hair, Green eyes and he wears black shorts and a red shirt with a gold dragon design wrapped around it.  
  
You should know what the characters from BR are if you've played the games.  
  
Okay now I need some help with the couples, here are what you can choose from there are three different categories, Yaoi, Yuri, And Het. Yaoi- Shenlong/Long, Yugo/Kenji, Mamoru/Long, Mamoru/Yugo, Long/Yugo, Shenlong/Yugo, Chronos/Yugo, Xion/Long,  
  
Yuri- Haruka/Micheru, Usagi/Shina, Alice/Shina, Uriko/Usagi, Rei/Alice, Rei/Usagi, Uranus/Usagi,  
  
Het- Shenlong/Usagi, Long/Rei, Alice/Mamoru, Usagi/Fox, Haruka/Long, Micheru/Xion,  
  
I'm not much for Het but if you can think of any other pairings tell me. But I will NOT write Keniko, (I really hate that pairing.) Yulice, or Jang,. So don't go asking me to, Kay. I know this is probably going to cost me some readers, but I just don't like them.  
  
Disclaimer- Same as chapter one I don't own 'em, still wish I did though. -___-;;  
  
Chapter 2: My names Rye what's yours?  
  
Rye Taubeman, watched as Shenlong brought another Zoanthrope into the cell. 'How many more do they need, they've been kidnapping Zoanthropes like crazy.' Rye shook his head, 'Busuzima has lost it that's for sure.'  
  
He got up and walked over to the girl that they had just brought in. He knelt down and shook her trying to wake her up. "Hey wake up" All the blonde did was turn over and start snoring. Rye sweat dropped.  
  
'She's asleep, Shenlong must have hit a pressure point and now she's just sleeping.'  
  
Rye tried waking her again. "WAKE UP!!" He yelled right in her ear.  
  
"AAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Usagi jumped up knocking Rye on his back. Usagi looked at the boy who had just waked her up. He had short black hair, green eyes and was wearing a red shirt with a gold dragon design, black shorts and brown boots. He looked to be only 16, 'Two years younger than me.'  
  
Usagi smiled at him. "Hi, I'm sorry I knocked you over like that." She held out a hand for him to take. Rye looked at her and took her hand, pulling himself up.  
  
He smiled back at her. "My names Rye, what's yours?" He asked.  
  
"Usagi, nice to meet you Rye." She Replied. She looked around the cell. "Where the hell are we?"  
  
"A ZLF holding cell," he started. "Busuzima keeps all the strong Zoanthrope here. I don't know why but from what Mitsuko told me, he's started torturing people again." Rye stopped for a second. "He's cloning this time though. See Shenlong is a clone of my master Long. I came here to try and free my brother but as you can see that didn't work out."  
  
Usagi looked at the sad young boy in front of her. She had heard about Long before when she had been captured by Tylon three years ago, he had been there when she had escaped with Alice. "Who's your brother?" She asked.  
  
Rye looked at her, "Hans Taubeman. But he goes by Fox."  
  
Usagi gasped, "I remember him he was looking for someone he said it was his step-brother." She walked to the cell door. "I guess you're his brother, ne?"  
  
Rye nodded his head "Yea I'm his step-brother." Rye walked over to her. "I guess you fell for Shenlong's 'I can help you control your powers' trap?"  
  
Usagi sighed "Hai, I did." She looked down at the ground. 'I really am an Odango.'  
  
Rye looked at Usagi's sad face. "What's wrong Usagi-san?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something must be wrong, if you look so sad."  
  
Usagi looked down at him. 'Weird, I'm so use to being the smallest now I know someone who's smaller than me.' She smiled at him, "I'm fine Rye. Just thinking of how we're going to get out of here." She looked around, "There has to be some way to get out of here."  
  
Rye sat down on the ground. "We can transform and try to get out ourselves or we can sit here and wait for someone to find us." He looked up at her. "Those are our only options right now."  
  
Usagi sat down beside him. "Is there anyone else in this cell?"  
  
Rye nodded his head. "There's a young girl named Uriko, and a boy named Bakuryu that a brainwashed assassin, but he gets kept in here when he isn't working for Busuzima."  
  
"Where are they now?" She asked.  
  
"Uriko is in another cell right now, and Bakuryu, I don't know where he is right now."  
  
"Oh." She closed her eyes, "I hope somebody comes to get us."  
  
Rye put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, "I'm sure someone will." He dropped his hand. "I know Fox is trying to get out and I know Long-sensei is trying to get in."  
  
Usagi was about to say something but stopped as the cell door opened. A young boy of fifteen was being led into the cell.  
  
"Bakuryu!" The cry came from Rye as the young boy; Bakuryu was pushed into the room. Usagi and Rye both jumped up to catch him when he passed out from exhaustion. Rye got to him first and slowly lowered him to the ground.  
  
"Bakuryu, Bakuryu!" Rye gently shook the boy hoping to wake him up. "Come on Bakuryu, wake up."  
  
Usagi gently touched Rye's shoulder, "He'll be okay, he just needs to rest."  
  
Rye looked at her, "You sure?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Yea, I'm sure." She sat down next to the two boys. "Why don't you get some sleep, you look like you could use a nap."  
  
Rye smiled back. "Kay, wake me if Uriko comes back or if Bakuryu wakes up."  
  
"Alright, I'll wake you." She pointed to one of the mattresses that were on the floor, "Now get some sleep."  
  
Rye laughed and saluted "Yes Maim." He got up and laid down on one of the mats. "Night Usagi-san."  
  
"Night Rye" Usagi turned and looked at the youth in front of her. 'You poor thing, being kidnapped and then brainwashed. Someone must be looking for you.' She leaned back against the wall. 'I know the senshi are looking for me and so is Alice. I hope they get here soon.'  
  
TBC....  
  
There another chapter. I have no idea yet where I'm going with this, when I do get to a fight scene though it might take me awhile I kinda suck at writing them. ^__^;; Also please Review they help so much. Don't forget to vote, just pick a pairing from each category, or if you want add your own, if you don't see one up there you like. Just don't ask for the couples I said I wouldn't write above though. Next chapter should be out by Sunday, give or take a day. 


	3. Time to get out

Middie: Wheeee. Here is the 3rd chapter. I'm on a role. This is dedicated to my best friend Carlos, also known as Slash Fanatic. *glomps her Carlos* Go read his story if you like Fantasy Fantasy X and yaoi. But if you don't you had better not flame him or I will hunt you down, gut you like a fish, rip out your heart, and then tear off your head. So DON'T even think about it. *glares at homophobes and yaoi haters* I'm very protective of my Carlos. I'm his watch cat. MEOW!! =^__^=  
  
Lamar and 0018: You'll find out soon what type of Zoanthrope Usagi is. I would give you a treat but it seems 0018 is Hyper enough as it is. But I will give you a big hug. *Huggles*  
  
Slik_Chik911: THANK YOU!!! Nope it's not going to have Uriko/Bakuryu, I so hate Keniko. *shivers* I know I made Usagi older but that mostly because I wanted her to have the older sister thing going on for, Rye, Uriko, and Kenji/Bakuryu.  
  
To every one else who reviewed Thank You, and here's some candy too. *gives candy*  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Still don't own them. I really want to own Bloody Roar, especially Long and Fox. *drool* But I do own Rye, so don't go using him without permission.  
  
Chapter 3: Time to get out of here  
  
Mamoru Chiba was getting worried, something wasn't right. 'First Rye and Fox, now Usako. What is going on?'  
  
He looked to his right, a Chinese man and a blue haired woman stood waiting. 'Long and Alice are really worried as well.' He sighed and turned to look out the window of the apartment they were in. 'Alice said that the ZLF had Usako, Yugo's step-brother Kenji, Mitsuko and Uriko.' He let out a sigh 'I already knew Rye had sought out Long along with Uriko, so he could train them to fight better so they could sneak into ZLF headquarters, that way they could free Mitsuko and Fox. But somehow they got captured. Long barley escaped.' He turned to look at his companions. "Any ideas?"  
  
Alice sighed "We can't do anything until the others get here." She sat down on the couch.  
  
Long leaned against the wall "There is something we can do we can figure out why they wanted Usagi, Rye, Kenji, Fox, Uriko, and Myself."  
  
Mamoru sighed "I know why they wanted Uriko and Rye."  
  
Alice and Long both looked at him.  
  
"They're both Chimeras." He looked back out the window. "The strain of Transforming became too much that their bodies could only transform half way. I'm sure Busuzima wants to try and force them to transform fully again."  
  
The Chinese man sighed "This is not good. We have to find about five different cells, then go and find Busuzima." He closed his eyes. "What type of Zoanthrope was Usagi any way?"  
  
"She's a Griffon."  
  
Mamoru looked at Alice with wide eyes. "You have got to be kidding me." Alice shook her head. "Oh God, no wonder Busuzima wanted her, If she's a Griffon then she's just as strong as a Chimera."  
  
"Yup" Alice looked at Long. "Who all have been captured and who are free?"  
  
Long went over to the desk and got out a piece of paper and a pen. "I'll make a list of all the Zoathropes we know. Then we can see about what needs to be done when the others get here."  
  
Captured: Usagi, Uriko, Kenji, Rye, Fox, Mitsuko, Greg, Shina  
  
Free: Long, Alice, Mamoru, Rei, Haruka, Yugo, Jenny, Gado  
  
Mamoru looked over Long's shoulder. "Eight free and eight captured."  
  
Alice shook her head. "How are we gonna do this?"  
  
The Chinese man leaned back in the chair "We need to get them out of there one way or another."  
  
~~~~ZLF holding cell~~~~~  
  
Usagi didn't know how much more she could take. 'Damnit someone get me the hell out of here.' She leaned back against the wall. 'These poor kids, I have to think of something to get us out of here.' She closed her eyes 'Think Usagi, what would be the best way?'  
  
She didn't have very long to think as the cell door opened. She opened her eyes and look up to see a young girl with brown hair in a braid, and blue eyes. The girl was pushed into the room, almost tripping. Usagi jumped up to help her. "You okay?" she asked as she steadied the browned haired girl. 'This must be Uriko.'  
  
The girl looked up at her, "Yea, I'm fine. Who are you?"  
  
Usagi smiled "My name is Usagi. Yours must be Uriko, right?"  
  
The girl, Uriko nodded. "Yup that's me." She looked at Rye and Bakuryu. "Are they okay?"  
  
"They're fine. Just tired."  
  
"Oh. Can we wake Rye up? I wanna tell him I saw Fox." Usagi couldn't believe what she heard. "Are you sure?"  
  
Uriko nodded. "Yup, yup. He was in the same cell as me." She turned towards where Rye was laying. "Fox is really worried about him. He told me that the others should be coming for us and that if we can, to transform and stir up some trouble for the ZLF."  
  
"Alright, you wake up Rye while I see about keeping Bakuryu knocked out." Uriko looked at Usagi. "Why does he need to stay knocked out?" she asked as she walked over to Rye to wake him up.  
  
"Because he was brainwashed by Busuzima, he fallows Busuzima's orders. If he were to wake up then he would turn against us." She said 'I may be blonde but that doesn't mean I'm dumb.' She looked over Bakuryu, 'I don't he'll be waking up any time soon. He's out cold.' She heard a crash from where Uriko and Rye were. What she saw almost made her laugh. Poor Uriko had gotten slapped in the face and was now laying on the floor in a daze while Rye was sitting up rubbing his eyes acting like he hadn't done anything. She shook her head, 'Reminds me of when I did that to Rei.'  
  
Usagi watched as Rye got up and walked over to Uriko to help the poor girl up.  
  
Rye held out his hand to her "Sorry Uriko. I didn't know it was you." Uriko grabbed a hold of his hand pulling herself up.  
  
"It's okay. Not like I haven't gotten hit before." She smiled at him.  
  
Rye laughed "True."  
  
Usagi walked over to the two "Uriko saw your brother today Rye." She said as she sat down on one of the mats.  
  
Rye's eyes lit up as he heard his brother's name. "Really?" He looked at Uriko.  
  
The brown haired girl nodded, "Yea, he's doing okay. He's really worried about you. He said that the others are coming to get us out and that if we can, to transform and cause these idiots that kidnapped us some trouble." She smirked as she said the last part.  
  
Rye smirked as well "Then what are we waiting for?" He walked over to the cell door.  
  
The two girls looked at each other. Smirked, got up and walked over to join him.  
  
As soon as they got there they each started transforming. Usagi gasped as she felt her body changing 'It's been way to long.' As they finished the two young half beasts were shocked to see a brown and gold griffon standing in front of them. Usagi was beautiful with razor sharp talons and the top half of her body that of an eagle and the bottom just like a lions. Her feathers where a gold color with brown at the tips and her fur was a golden brown. The two kids were in shock.  
  
Usagi sweatdroped "Are you two okay?" (An: yes they do talk when they're transformed, don't ask how they just do.)  
  
They both shook their heads, "Yeah!" Rye answered.  
  
Uriko sighed. "Let's go." The others nodded.  
  
The half beasts turned to towards the door while Usagi got Bakuryu.  
  
Usagi joined them a minute later with the unconscious boy slung over her shoulder, "Ready?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
~~~Fox's cell~~~  
  
Fox leaned against the wall, "Looks like its show time." He said as he felt the familiar power of his brother transforming. 'I hope you'll be alright little Brother.' He thought before he too started transforming.  
  
~~~Mitsuko and Shina's cell~~~  
  
"Time to go." Mitsuko said as she and Shina transformed as well.  
  
~~~Mamoru's apartment~~~  
  
Alice sighed as she put the phone down. She turned to the two men, "Gado is on the way."  
  
Mamoru sighed too, "That's good."  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait."  
  
The two dark haired men nodded.  
  
TBC....  
  
YAY!!! Another chapter done. ^___^ Next chapter will take me a little while though since there're a lot of fight scenes, but I will try to get it out as soon as I can. Also Please Review they help so much. ^__^ 


	4. very short

This is very, very short.  
  
Haruka was worried something was wrong with Usagi. She looked around trying to find Micheru and Rei. 'Something is wrong with Koneko, I just know it.'  
  
Rei had felt the power surge of Usagi's Transformation. 'Oh god, Usagi.' She turned around and made her way towards Micheru. 'I hope she's okay.' She started to walk faster.  
  
Even though Micheru wasn't a Zaonthrope she could still feel her princesses power, and she felt it when her power spiked. 'Usagi, She needs us.' She turned making her way to her Lover. "Haruka!"  
  
Haruka turned the moment she heard Micheru. "You felt it too, huh?"  
  
Micheru nodded, "Yes I did."  
  
"So did I."  
  
They both turned to Rei. "Usagi needs our help, let's go."  
  
The two outers nodded, together the three left to fond their princess.  
  
TBC...  
  
This is short because I wanted to say this without ff.net deleting my story or chapter. I won't be writing for awhile because something important happened. I'll be back to finish this but my friend needs me more. I want to think my reviewers, for giving me suggestion and for telling me what you thought. Thank You. 


End file.
